Angel
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: Sonny stares out the window alone without Carly there. There is someone in the shadows that Sonny can't see...but who are they?


Angel

Angel

By,

Shanea O'Connor

Sonny stared out the window with a glass of brandy in his hand. His life was once again dark; with no light. He had shoved Carly out of his life and Michael too. Sonny couldn't take betrayal anymore, from Carly or anyone else. He was still in love with her; he couldn't deny that even though he pushed it out of his mind. Sleep alluded him once again without Carly there. He looked like hell, even his bodyguards thought he looked awful and they had seen him like this before. Oh but this, this was much worse. Everything was a blur for him, life was a blur. Sonny wished that he could just be with Lily and his children, but he didn't want to be a coward.

__

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance   
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins   
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight

Someone stood in the shadows watching Sonny. This someone was a person, but as to who they were, it was unknown. Sonny couldn't see this person; he just stared out the window. The person came forward out of the shadows and into the light. It was a young girl; she looked to be about 13 years old. She wore a flowing white dress and she had sparkling green eyes. The girl knew about the visions of Carly, she could feel his heart. She could sense all the hurt, the pain, and the love that he had. The girl came forward and touched Sonny tenderly on the cheek.

__

In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here   
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

  
Sonny felt a strange sense of peace come over him. He felt a tenderness that he had never felt before. It was almost like someone was touching him, but no one was there. He crossed the room over to the desk only to be faced with Carly and Michael's picture. The girl could feel the strong love and pain he felt. Her soul wept for him silently inside, she knew what he needed. The girl closed her eyes and concentrated with all of her mind and soul. Suddenly Sonny's head was filled with wonderful memories of Carly and Michael. He remembered everything, right from the first day he met her.

__

So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie

"Remember, Sonny, remember. Betrayal isn't what you think it is," the girl whispered.

Sonny looked around hearing the whispered voice but again no one was there. The visions in his head were gone now and there was silence once more. The girl closed her eyes one more and Sonny picked up his coat. He intended on going to the warehouse to work on a deal. When he opened the door that thought completely vanished. Carly was standing there on the other side. They didn't speak, but instead they looked in each other's eyes. Each of them saw the pain that the other was hiding; they saw the love and pain in each other's souls. They were communicating without words everything they felt. The girl moved between them and took their hands and put them together. They wanted to jerk away but they couldn't. Sonny and Carly's bond was just too strong to resist.

"Carly, I'm sorry," Sonny whispered.

"Shhh…don't speak," Carly said as she kissed him on the lips.

Words were unimportant at the moment. They would talk later, talk until they were exhausted. But they didn't need words right then; they just needed each other.

__

That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness  
Oh, this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

The girl smiled and whispered "Goodbye daddy." With that she disappeared back into the shadows and disappeared from the room.

"What was that?" said Sonny.

"What was what?" said Carly confused.

"That voice, someone said goodbye daddy."

"You must me imagining things again."

"Maybe, but I hope I'm not imagining you."

He kissed her softly on the lips and they went upstairs. They were given a whole new start that night. It was all thanks to a little angel that they never knew existed.

__

You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

The End

__

Song: Angel-Sarah McLachlan 

__

  
  



End file.
